Semoga Hari Ini Juga Menyenangkan
by Luxam
Summary: Hughes dan Elysia membahas tentang banyak hal. Aktivitas hari ini, dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan besok.


**Disclaimer :** Kalo Fullmetal Alchemist punya saya, jiwa Al gak akan saya masukin ke baju zirah. Ondel-ondel! Akan saya masukin jiwa Alphonse ke ondel-ondel! *ditransmutasi jadi patung pancoran* Makanya yang punya Hiromu Arakawa-sensei.

**Warning :** Norak bin Abal bin GJ bin Gak Mutu. Sebelum baca fic ini, ada baiknya baca komik FMA chapter 16 dulu. Biar menghayati gitu maksudnya.

* * *

**Semoga Hari Ini Juga Menyenangkan**

Hughes berjalan mengendap-endap menaiki tangga di tengah kegelapan. Hari sudah larut malam. Satu buah bulan dan jutaan bintang bersinar terang di langit luar sana. Dia baru pulang kerja. Pekerjaan di Central—yang akhir-akhir ini hanya mengurusi kasus Scar—membuatnya sibuk dan harus pulang terlambat. Karena sering pulang terlambat itulah, Hughes jadi tidak bisa bermain dengan putri kesayangannya, Elysia.

"Nanti Elysia bangun, jangan berisik," kata Gracia, istri tercintanya.

"Tapi aku ingin menggendong Elysia!" ujar Hughes kukuh.

"Terserah saja. Tapi kalau dia terbangun, kau tidurkan lagi, ya." Gracia akhirnya pasrah.

**ooo**

Dia pun sampai di lantai dua. Berdiri tegak di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Ada sebuah papan gantungan dari kayu yang dipasang di sana dengan ukiran nama 'Elysia'. Hughes membuka pintu itu perlahan._"Kriieeet..," _suara derit pintu terdengar. Gorden putih yang agak transparan yang menutupi jendela kamar tersibak lembut tertiup angin. Walau gelap, sinar bulan yang masuk dengan indah dari jendela itu membuat Hughes dapat melihat cukup jelas ke dalam kamar. Ada sebuah tempat tidur kecil. Dan di atas tempat tidur, Hughes tahu, ada putri mungilnya sedang terlelap di sana.

"Elysia-chan...," ucap Hughes lirih. Dia membelai rambut putrinya.

"Ng...?" Elysia membalikkan badannya. Menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya. Dia masih mengantuk.

"Elysia-chan, ini Papa."

"Ng..? Papa?" Dia mengernyit. "Papa sudah pulang?" Elysia langsung bangun dengan penuh semangat. Mengucek-ngucek matanya sebentar.

".. Papa pulang, Elysia~" Hughes tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Papa!~" Elysia juga tersenyum. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Menyenangkan? Apa kau bersenang-senang hari ini?" Hughes menarik kursi kecil dari pojok kamar, dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Elysia sehingga mata mereka sejajar.

"Iya! Menyenangkan! Hari ini aku pergi ke toko boneka dengan Mama!~" Elysia duduk manis di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Oh! Kau beli apa di sana?" Hughes nampak tertarik.

"Aku beli boneka paman beruang. Bagus sekali loh, Pa! Tapi karena tadi dia ketumpahan susu cokelat, Mama mencucinya...," Elysia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sedih boneka barunya kotor.

"Haha ketumpahan susu cokelat? Kau minum susu hari ini?"

"Iya~ Pulang dari membeli boneka, aku makan siang dengan roti selai stroberi dan minumnya susu cokelat. Ada sup juga. Tapi tidak kumakan. Tidak enak!" dia menjulurkan lidahnya. Membayangkan betapa mengerikannya jika makanan berkuah yang penuh sayur itu masuk mulutnya.

"Waaah tidak boleh begitu. Kau harus rajin makan sayur, Elysia-chan! Biar cepat besar dan kuat! Seperti Papa! Dan cantik, seperti Mama!" Hughes tertawa riang. Dia berpose memamerkan otot-ototnya.

"Iya... Mama juga bilang begitu."

"Ya, kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau punya otot seperti Papa!" bantah Elysia polos. Hughes hanya menggeleng-geleng kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, apalagi? Kau bermain apalagi?" Hughes membetulkan kursinya.

"Ng... aku main boneka-bonekaan dengan Thianna, lalu aku bertengkar dengan James."

"Apaa? James? Siapa diaaa?" Hughes langsung panik begitu anak perempuan satu-satunya menyebut nama seorang laki-laki.

"Temanku. Waktu aku sedang asyik bermain dia datang, lalu merebut boneka Thianna. Aku cubit kakinya!"

"Bagus, Elysia-chan! Kau hebat!" Figur orang tua yang aneh, Hughes.

"Papa sendiri?"

"Ng?"

"Apa hari papa menyenangkan hari ini?" Elysia tersenyum lagi. Dia bertanya dengan antusias.

"Oh, tentu saja! Papa bekerja giat hari ini. Kau tahu? Papa menelpon teman papa yang tinggal di daerah timur, dan Papa cerita banyak tentangmu. Tentang mama juga. Dia senang sekali mendengarkannya~" jawab Hughes senang.

"Lalu, lalu?"

"Ng... Papa menjenguk teman papa yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia masih kecil, sih. Tapi diumurnya yang masih muda itu, dia sudah jadi Alchemist Negara, loh!"

"Hebaaat!~"

"Ya! Elysia-chan kalau sudah besar nanti pasti juga pintar seperti itu!"

"Iya!~"

Hughes memegang kedua pundak anaknya. "Kau mau jadi apa jika sudah besar nanti?"

"Aku mau jadi Mama! Aku mau membeli banyak boneka! Lalu aku mau makan banyak roti stroberi, lalu...," Elysia berhenti sesaat menyebutkan cita-citanya di masa depan itu. "Aku mau jadi seperti Papa. Kuat, baik, selalu tertawa riang, dan senang membantu!"

Hughes terharu mendengar ucapan putrinya. Dia senang sekali. Dia memeluk Elysia erat. Elysia juga memeluknya. Mereka berdua benar-benar bahagia malam ini.

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak mau punya otot seperti Papa" ia meralat ucapannya.

Hughes menggendong anak manisnya itu, lalu berdiri di depan jendela. Mereka berdua sama-sama melihat langit malam dan bulan yang bersinar terang itu.

"Iya, Elysia-chan. Wujudkan semuanya! Papa mendukungmu!"

Lalu Hughes menurunkan Elysia di atas tempat tidur. Menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut hangat, dan menepuk-nepuk badannya. "Selamat tidur. Semoga besok juga menyenangkan!"

"Iya!~" kata Elysia. Dia menutup matanya, mecoba tidur kembali.

Setelah mengecup kening Elysia, Hughes pun berjalan keluar kamar dan menutu pintu.

_BRAK!_

**ooo**

"Mama.. kenapa Papa di kubur?" Elysia menarik ujung baju Gracia.

_"Hehe... Papa pulang, Elysia~"_

"Kenapa paman itu mengubur Papa?"

_"Bagaimana kabarmu? Menyenangkan? Apa kau bersenang-senang hari ini?"_

"Elysia...," air mata Gracia sudah tumpah.

"Jangan... Jangan dikubur... Papa tidak bisa pergi kerja kalau paman mengubur Papa...!"

_"Oh, tentu saja! Papa bekerja giat hari ini. Kau tahu? Papa menelpon teman papa yang tinggal di daerah timur, dan Papa cerita banyak tentangmu. Tentang mama juga. Dia senang sekali mendengarkannya~"_

"Elysia...!" Gracia menggendong Elysia. Air matanya masih deras, Elysia bersikeras ingin menghampiri Hughes.

"Papa bilang dia harus bekerja... jangan! Jangan kubur Papa!"

_"Iya, Elysia-chan. Wujudkan semuanya! Papa mendukungmu!"_

"PAPA!"

**ooo**

"Elysia...! Cepat turun! Nanti kau terlambat, loh!" Gracia memanggil anaknya yang masih sibuk bersiap-siap di kamarnya.

"Iya, Mama!" Anak perempuan manis itu selesai menjepit rambutnya, lalu bergegas mengambil tasnya dan turun ke bawah.

"Ini hari pertamamu di SMP, kan? Berjuanglah!" Gracia menuangkan susu cokelat hangat ke dalam gelas bergambar beruang, lalu meberikannya pada anak perempuan itu.

"Iya! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu teman-teman baruku!"

"Baguslah!" Gracia tersenyum senang. Ia melihat anaknya yang sedang sarapan itu dengan pandangan bahagia.

"Aku sudah selesai!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

"Iya! Aku berangkat!"

Anak perempuan itupun berlari kecil menyusuri jalan. Dia nampak semangat menjalani hari pertama sekolah menengah pertamanya.

_"Selamat tidur. Semoga besok juga menyenangkan!"_

**-Fin-**

* * *

Makasih udah baca. Review?


End file.
